mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedro Rizzo vs. Jeff Monson 2
Jeff Monson was on a big win streak coming into this fight, and Pedro Rizzo was on a slight knockout losing streak. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled a bit. Monson landed an inside leg kick. Rizzo landed a good right hand after feinting with a few left jabs. Rizzo landed a good counter. They weren't doing much. They circled and circled. Monson was backing up a lot. Rizzo landed a good left and narrowly missed a right. Rizzo landed a good leg kick. Monson shot for the takedown and Rizzo sprawled and Monson slipped a bit standing up trying to throw a wild combination. They circled some more. Rizzo landed another good leg kick. They circled some more. Rizzo landed yet another good leg kick, and now the crowd was cheering every time he did. Rizzo landed a good right hand. Rizzo landed a good inside leg kick. Rizzo landed a counter right, and another. Monson shot for the takedown and Rizzo stuffed it easily. Rizzo landed a good combination that rocked Monson. Monson tried for the takedown and Rizzo countered it and ended up in open guard. Rizzo stood and the referee stood Monson up. Rizzo narrowly missed a head kick, landed a leg kick, landed another leg kick and landed another leg kick. Rizzo landed another leg kick and landed a counter right as Monson tried to respond. The first round ended. Monson limped back to his corner. The second round began. Monson immediately came for the takedown and they clinched. They broke and Monson stumbled. They circled some more. Rizzo landed a counter right. Monson telegraphed a takedown and Rizzo sprawled. They circled some more. Rizzo landed a good jab combination. Monson telegraphed another takedown and Rizzo sprawled. They circled some more. Rizzo was utilizing that jab to keep Monson 'at bay'. Rizzo landed a good counter combination that dropped Monson and Rizzo ground-and-pounded a bit and stood and Monson stayed laying down. Rizzo landed a leg kick. The referee let Monson up after a moment. They circled some more. Monson came for the takedown hard now and Rizzo was defending. Monson was trying hard for that single leg. Rizzo pulled away and they circled some more. They circled some more. Rizzo landed a good leg kick. They clinched and Monson landed a knee to the body. Monson landed some uppercuts inside and they broke. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Monson landed an inside leg kick, Rizzo checked a leg kick. They circled a bit more. Rizzo landed a counter right, a counter leg kick, Rizzo defended a takedown effectively. They touched gloves. Monson landed a big right and came for the takedown once more and he was looking hard for that single but Rizzo was defending well. They stood into the clinch. Monson landed aknee to the body and some big knees to the legs, probably his biggest offensive action of the fight. Monson was trying hard for the takedown again and he got it finally but Rizzo escaped to his feet. God-damn what a boring fight. Not as bad as Griffin-Severn, thank science. Rizzo landed a good right. Rizzo landed another big right. They circled some more. They circled some more. They circled some more.. And more. The third round ended. They hugged. Pedro Rizzo was the winner by well-deserved unanimous decision.